Rheasilvia
Basic Info Rheasilvia is a country based in Eastern Sivalat it neighbours the only other country on the continent, New Mytra. Rheasilvia is a Constitutional Monarchy ruled by one of the last remaining Ahamkara, Riven of a Thousand Voices. There is a council of various Humans, Chunglish, Antikans and Trolls who work with Riven to run the country though she is typically the one to have the final say. Duke, Senary Barael is Riven's second in command and is usually the public speaker towards the Troll population of the continent. Geography Rheasilvia averages a temperate climate in most regions thought northern parts of the continent are much more humid. Southern Rheasilvia is home to a unique phenomenon that causes the entire region to be shrouded in a blueish white mist. When viewing the southern region from the outside, it appears purple. Southern Rheasilvia is much more mountainous than the other parts and can even have snow at the peaks of the tallest mountains. Eastern Rheasilvia is very flat with some large hills. With Cimex being home to the Trolls there are very large underground areas that have been hollowed out. This has resulted in the ground becoming prone to tremors though there have been no predictions that the ground will collapse in the future. History Feralian Period (1200-1700): ''' The Feralian Period was an era where Sivalat was home to hundreds of smaller kingdoms spread around, Rheasilvia did not exist. Feralia was home to four major species at the time. Humans were there most common and were responsible for the foundation of most of these kingdoms. Most of these kingdoms were enemies to each other and wars would often break out between nearby kingdoms. Trolls typically lived in underground cities that are still standing today. They followed a hierarchal hemospectrum system that would decide their social class depending on the colour of their blood. This resulted in highbloods being very aggressive towards lowbloods even to the point of organised cullings of certain castes at times. Ahamkara were shapeshifting dragon-like creatures that were capable of warping reality in order to grant wishes for others while they fed off the will of those making a wish. They varied in size and appearance and were one of the most powerful species on the continent at the time. Carapacians were humanoids with beady eyes a hard exoskeleton they would either have a white carapace or a black carapace with both living in separate kingdoms. At some point the black and white Carapacians decided to create two kingdoms, Derse and Prospit. These kingdoms were launched into orbit through unknown means (possibly and Ahamkara wish). '''Rise & Fall of the Human-Ahamkara Alliance (1400): At some point, a small kingdom organised an alliance with a sect of Ahamkara with the combined power of the Human's ambition and the Ahamkara's power. The kingdom grew in both size and power and had grown to become the largest kingdom in the entire continent, being home to almost 80 million humans and ahamkara. Over time the kingdom constructed massive underground strongholds, advanced satellites and powerful weapons. to the point where modern Rheasilvia has only just caught up to them in terms of technological advancement. The two species decided to have a ruler from both species in order to prevent unfair treatment. The last two rulers chosen was the Ahamkara know as Barazel, the Silver-tongued and the human Samuel II. Barazel was a good leader who treated both species equally while Samuel was very biased towards humans and would over discriminate ahamkara. During a ceremony, Samuel ordered the assassination of Barazel by a machine he created and ordered a genocide on the Ahamkara. With Barazel's final wish he destroyed Samuel's eyes and told the Ahamkara to run. This was the start of the Great Hunt. The Great Hunt (1500-1700): Over a period of 200 years, Feralia continued to be run by Samuel II and the job of "Hunter" was one of the most popular. Hunters would be paid to hunt Ahamkara and would be paid extra for their bones, though many hunters were allowed to keep the bones as compensation. Many Trolls came out of hiding when they saw the opportunity to make a lot of money, many also became hunters in order to escape the cruel hemospectrum system. The kingdoms of Derse & Prospit were also knocked out of orbit at some point and crashed down onto parts of Sivalat. Though parts had been destroyed, the two kingdoms managed to get back on their feet and then immediately went to war with each other after blaming one another for knocking their kingdoms back to the surface. The hunt saw the populations of the Ahamkara going from the hundreds of thousands, to simply hundreds. But that would change soon. The Final Bargain (1700): In the years when there were only a few hundred Ahamkara remaining, a lone hunter known as Rhea stumbled upon an Ahamkara outpost which was home to a few dozen of the wish dragons but he did not wish to kill them. There he met Esila, the Wishbearer whom he would eventually befriend. Rhea eventually asks Esila if he could make a wish to which she accepts. He wishes for Esila to wipe the land of sentient life and allow both humans and Ahamkara to start anew. She accepts but warns Rhea of history repeating itself to which they come up with a way to prevent it from happening. She creates the wish and with that, power energy spreads throughout the continent, dissolving all sentient life it touches. Trolls managed to survive by living deep underground while both kingdoms of Carapacians were destroyed. Any remaining humans in underground strongholds would eventually die out by either fighting with one another or by starvation. Rheasilvian Era (1700-Present): Where Esila and Rhea once stood, a giant spire made from the bones of the Ahamkara stood in their place. Inside this spire was a single Ahamkara egg and several humans. Both groups had the memories of Esila and Rhea and decided to name the city with the spire Esila, and the entire country would be known as Rheasilvia. The ahamkara was given the name Riven of a thousand voices and was chosen to be the leader by the humans. Around the 1720s, the first Antikan colonists arrived in Rheasilvia and begun to colonise eastern parts. The Chunglish soon followed, eventually these groups would be invited to move into the city of Esila, this eventually resulted in a large population of both Antikans and Chunglish in the city. Generations passed and Esila was now a fully functioning city. At some point, miners discovered a purple crystalline material that held incredible energy. This was discovered to be a crystallized version of the energy that cleansed Feralia of life, this mineral was dubbed Apheliyte. Religion Religion is very prominent in certain parts of Rheasilvia while some parts are very non-religious. The largest religion in the country, Schimism is actually derived from an ancient Feralian religion that worshipped two entities that took the form of a Sphere and a Pyramid. The modern form of this religion follows the concepts behind the shapes and how they represent life and finality.